User talk:Mptje
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pokémon Vortex Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thanks! You're a Vortex Veteran (VV, lol, W), so you probably know more about it than I do. So if I edit anything, please verify that the info is correct, and add anything that you think should be added. I'll just try to stick to making templates and adding Pokémon Pages (PP, lol again), and gym leader/elite four (/battle frontier/sidequests in v1.8 :) pages. Hey im one of your new editors, as you may have noticed i made a couple of changes and finished the indigo gyms leaders section, i have also tricked out the legendary locations pages, and I have added a navigation system on the main page. I plan on helping a lot on this wiki until the gyms and the pokedex are atleast completed. Hopefully the wiki will be featured in pokemon vortex battle arena once it is completed. I understand that once v1.8 is out that some changes will need to be made and i am ready to do so when it happens. Good day. sry forgot to sign the above message... :S I'm joeruel123 your new editor good day Joeruel123 02:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can You make me an Admin I will be doing a lot on this wiki neally evary day thank you Veldorn01772 (talk) 22:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Mptje, Hello Mptje, Hello i'm trainer micah how are you doing? I was looking around today thought wow okay i see that your the only admin active as a user i see all the other admin's are inactive if you'd like i was woundering i know this is a sorta akword first timer so you know, I was woundering since i see that your the only active admin i was woundering if i could ask to see if you need any help as a user? If so: I like to ask to see if i could be premoted to Rollback admin since i see you need help as a user is this okay? So you kinda know i was just woundering if you can let me know anytime... Okay so you know read slowly & chat with you soon, & Kind Regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:08, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi "so sorry" i noticed some user's here but i was unaware there were "any admin user's" i see your a admin which in case is the founder i respect that as a user! I Who has experiences in other wikis or wikia's as a admin user as well some of the user that i know from pokemon answers might come from here as a user which... As you know i can see it being "troublesome" beleave me for example some users from bulbapedia or whatever its called as a user two users from there i like to inform you to watch out for them, Becouse they could very well spam this wiki as a user the users i want to inform you to watch out for are: Shadetempest & Cloudisfast - these two troublesome users were really troublesome which might happen here into what they did here is what they did: Spammed muti-user pages - which as a user spamming is indeed wrong i take it in your book i see that alot of times on another wiki called Pokemon answers wiki... Deleting articles - I sometimes have spotted it on there where we could revert it in case something happens on here i could do the same like this if you'd premoted me.. Worning users - Ah! has it happened or has it happened on my wiki i got to say yes! it's happened i could as a admin of another wiki i could worn a user on what he/she did worng for you if you'd like we sometime give out a three strike ruling on to the user who did something unapropraite or uncalled for or unrelated to the wikia as a user.. Once the user after reaching it's third strike i sometime's block the user from a wiki with a meaning to there reason onto what they did wrong as a user... So you kinda know i can make a Great admin like no other as a user Mptje. Read this mega slowly & let me know chat with you soon...Trainer Micah (talk) 23:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC)